


Abyssinia

by Goukyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (If I'm brave enough), (Whatever the monster kid and frisk ship name is), Asriel is innocent, Chara Has Issues, Confused Sans, Detective Papyrus, Detective Sans, Detective Undyne, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk is a total flirt, Frisk is not as innocent, Friskriel, Frisky Frisk, Gambling, Heavy Drinking, Las Vegas, Male Chara, Male Monster Kid, Mentioned Alphyne - Freeform, Mild Gore, Monster Kid is naive, No idea what AU this would be, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rather slow burn, Violence, charisk, ish, lots and lots of angst, much fluff, set in the 1930's, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goukyou/pseuds/Goukyou
Summary: Las Vegas.The perfect place to lose all your worries over a nice drinkThe perfect place to gamble all your money awayThe perfect place to catch a crook or two...Sans and Papyrus are the two of the most famous detectives, known all the way from California to Indiana. They've helped take down several gangs and organizations, and even handled a couple of mafias. So when Sans is called in to take care of a measly robber in Las Vegas, he isn't too anxious. Get in, take the perpetrator down dead or alive, turn 'em in, and get out.He soon finds out he's very, very wrong.Sans realizes that he's becoming the prey rather than the predator. Something isn't right. He knows information is being withheld from him. When he finally manages to meet his suspect, he sees that they're much more dangerous than he anticipated.Dangerous in a way that he would have never suspected.





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> so like, because I'm probably not gonna continue another of my stories, I'll just start this one. I've had this idea for such a freaking long time, so why not get it out of the way.  
> Let me know how I'm doing pls  
> ~Goukyou

Sans sipped his coffee and leaned back on the rickety rolling chair in his office. Propping his feet up on the old, worn out desk, he ruffled his newspaper and started to read, careful not to brush off any of the papers on the desk by accident. Finally, a little time to relax.

"SANS!"

The door slammed open. Sighing, Sans turned to see his older brother, Papyrus, standing in the doorway.

_Well that was short lived,_ he thought to himself, and he turned the chair to face his brother.

"SANS YOU LAZYBONES!" He yelled. "YOU STILL HAVEN'T FILED YOUR PAPERWORK, HAVE YOU?"

Sans went back to his crossword puzzle. "'course not bro, you know me."

"NYEH, I KNEW IT!" He grumbled pinching the non-existent skin on his forehead. "IT STILL BAFFLES ME HOW YOU MANAGE TO KEEP UP WITH THE TOP DETECTIVES NOWADAYS IN THE MIA."

Sans shrugged. "dunno bro, maybe you only see me when i _procaffienate."_

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus screamed as Sans chuckled at his little pun. "YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE," He announced, turning to march out of Sans' office. On his way out, he used his boot to rub the hardwood floor, which was covered in dust and grime. He sighed disapprovingly and looked around the messy office. "YOU REALLY SHOULD CLEAN UP YOUR WORKSPACE. AND GET THAT SOCK OFF THE FLOOR THIS INSTANT!"

Sans gave a mock salute in response. With a final huff, the taller skeleton left, his heavy footsteps growing fainter and fainter.

Going back to his paper, Sans let his mind drift a bit. Work had been rather heavy lately. He wished he could take some time off and just chill for a while. Maybe have a little fun at Grillby's...  
Sans then remembered that going back to the bar wouldn't be the best idea, even with prohibition gone now. If he was seen drinking too much alcohol, he could be demoted for being unprofessional. Maybe some gambling? Stupid idea. He'd never really gambled before, and he knew that it would put a serious dent in his bank account. 

Jeez, he couldn't do much at all.

"might as well see the workload for today," he grumbled, hoisting himself out of his chair and tossing the newspaper onto his desk. He grabbed his empty coffee mug and walked out of the office. Doors lined either side of the hallway, each leading to a different detective's office. He kept a lookout for Asgore's. 

"Sansy!"

_Oh no._

A yellowish curvy fox monster rounded the corner, and bounded up to him, instantly attaching herself to his right arm. Sans struggled to keep the mug in his hand from falling to the ground from the impact.

"Sansy, I wanted to know if you were free this Saturday! Maybe we can catch a flick or something~" Her light pink skirt swayed around her ankles as she practically lifted herself into his arms, her hands now wrapped around his neck.

"sorry nancy," he grunted, trying to hold her up while balancing his cup. "can't. i've got a skele _ton_ of work to do." Sans was suddenly grateful for his heavy load this week if it meant getting out of the flirty monster's plans for them.

"Come on Sansy, are you suuuure? Really really suuuure? We can have some real fun if you want~~" She batted her eyelashes suggestively.   
Sans tried not to visibly cringe. Nancy was a good monster. She could be funny at times, and Sans would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her company. She just was really... Clingy. Maybe even a bit possessive. He knew she was interested in him, (he wasn't  _that_ dense) but she just wasn't exactly his type.

Jeez, did he even have a preference? He'd never thought about it.

"i'm really, really sure i can't. maybe another time though," he said quickly, trying to disentangle himself from her crushing grip.

"Awww," She pouted, finally letting go. "Then we'll just have to plan it for another night I guess." Sans nodded in fake enthusiasm.

"well, i've gotta go. i'll be seeing ya around." He walked away briskly, straightening his cyan tie a little.

"Sansy, you forgot your goodbye kiss! Wait up!"

Sans pretended not to hear her.

___---.............---___

 "Good morning, Sans." Asgore greeted, as the skeleton walked into his office. 

"hey asgore. anything new?"

The goat monster smiled, and gestured for Sans to take a seat. He complied.

"Tea?" He asked, settling back into his leather chair, specially built to support his large frame.

"naw, just had my morning drink a few minutes ago," Sans responded. "thanks though."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, before Asgore pulled out a tan file from his desk. "I've got a new assignment for you from HQ."  
He slid it across the desk to Sans, who opened it.

Inside were four papers, and a photo. The first paper held information about the case, and the second, info about the suspect.

"We've received a few calls from the Las Vegas police department. They've informed us of a rather mild case." 

Sans nodded, and Asgore continued. "The suspect's info is on page two. The police department claims that they've been robbing banks and casinos all around the city. The department has asked our agency specifically to help.

"you want me for this, boss?" Sans asked, more than a bit amused. "don't mean to be rude, but i'm a homicide detective, not a widespread patrol officer. plus, it doesn't sound like something that the MIA needs to get caught up in." 

Asgore chuckled. "You may not be an officer, but you have the most training out of all your peers and co-workers. You've been specialized in almost every different specialty for a private investigator. I think you're more than qualified."

Sans felt a bit frustrated. "yeah, i get that, but why send me on something as little as this?"

Asgore took a sip of his tea. "You see Sans, the police department can't even find any traces left behind by the suspect, or any clues that would lead to their whereabouts. It's a bit strange. Burglars usually are much more careless. I think that the person behind the crimes is more than just a measly bank robber. I believe they also have history of homicide and fraud if they're so intent on not getting caught. Otherwise, they're just a perfectionist."

Sighing, Sans looked through the papers. "fine, i'll do it. what didja have in mind for the end?"

Asgore hummed a little to himself. "I want you to take the perpetrator back, dead or alive, to HQ."

Sans stared at him then almost laughed out loud. "asgore, what the hell? you don't even know if they've done anything but rob a couple of establishments, and you want me to bring em here, whether they're in a body bag or not?"

The monster nodded. "Precisely that. Actually, it'd be better if you kill them straight way."

Now, Sans couldn't hold back his chuckles. "alright boss, but if i get in a mess with the department, they'll have your fur for a coat," he snickered. "they probably only asked for the suspect to be brought to justice. we don't even know of they're worthy of the death penalty, so why take chances?"

Asgore's face darkened. "Look Sans. Your job is to take orders and carry them out. I don't mind when you question the cases, but my choices are mine to make." His expression softened. "I understand you're unhappy about going against the law, but trust me when I say this is the right choice."

"but we don't even-"

He was silenced by another look from the goat monster.

Sans sighed, and raised his hands submissively. "alright big guy. no more complaints from me." He straightened a little in his seat. "any face sketches? do we know what they look like?"

Asgore pointed to the file. "The information is in there, Sans. You'll find what you need. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get on with the day, thank you." Sans stood up, and got out of the chair he had been sitting in. "alright. i'll see when i can go. las vegas isn't that far away, so there's not much we need to spend on travel fees."

"Alright. Tell me when you've gotten everything you need."

Nodding, the skeleton excused himself out of the boss monster's presence. Stepping back out into the corridor, he leaned against the door. This was so stupid. He was being sent after a single burglar. One. Something he hadn't dealt with since he first started out as a rookie.  
Asgore was overthinking again. Sans knew it. All information for a case was given to the detective assigned to it, so there wasn't much of a chance that the monster was keeping him in the dark. His boss was just being superstitious. He knew though, that Asgore had every right to be cautious ever since the death of his wife, almost four years ago. Toriel wasn't getting along with her husband. He was secretive and a crook, trying to cheat people out of their money. He had believed it was for the good of the MIA to get all the funds they could. His wife became fed up with him and left.  
Her dead body was found two months later.

The monster had never been the same since.

Sans didn't know how she died, or why Asgore suddenly changed after he had received the news. Maybe it was because of a sudden redemption, or just plain grief. Sans remembered Toriel, who was sweet and kind, and made pies for all the detectives at the MIA. They would frequently share knock-knock jokes together. It was a real tragedy when she died, for everyone who knew her.

But no use looking back on the past.

Sans had a new case to attend to.

He walked back to his office, nodding hello to the other monsters in the hallway here and there. He opened the door, walked in, and flopped down into his chair.

Stars, he was tired.

Maybe he would grab a drink at Grillby's later. Just a cherry soda or something to keep him going.

"welp," he grumbled. "might as well get to work."

Flipping over the folder, he started to read through the papers. The first was just what he had already known, that the suspect had been allegedly robbing banks, blah blah blah. The second was where all the good stuff happened. Sans started to read.

__--.............--__

An hour later, he looked over his notes about the criminal.

_Name: Frisk (supposedly.)_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 5' 3"_

_Weight: 101 lbs_

_Eyewitness accounts on appearance: "brown hair, brown eyes, latino skin." "Brown shoulder length hair, chocolate eyes, light brown skin tone."_

_Last seen May 18th, 1932, robbing the "Royal Nevada" casino._

_No traces or evidence collected by the police._

Sans sat back, rubbing his skull. Jeez, there was almost nothing for this case file. No face sketches, no fingerprints, only a few testimonies about her appearance. At least he had a name. Asgore had been right, she was pretty careful.

But, Sans was pretty sure that gathering evidence and tracking her down would be easy enough. From what he was reading, it seemed as if only a few people had witnessed her actually committing a crime. Which meant she probably went out in public a lot, since she didn't have to fear about someone recognizing her. If he found even one clue, it would take him pretty far. Las Vegas's stores and casinos usually kept records of who came in and when. Usually for theft policy. If she had a favorite place to visit, he could keep surveillance over the premises and start investigating. That is, if she wasn't using a fake name. He didn't know if she was aware that the police were so invested in her. If she reckoned they knew her name, she could get a fake one lickety split. No biggie.  
That would make things harder, but regardless, Sans wasn't worried. He had dealt with much more serious and complicated cases.

A loud bang on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"come in!" he yelled. The door was slammed open by a tall, ferocious fish lady.

"Sans!" The monster screamed. "I swear, if you took my pens again-"

"i  _ink_ you're mistaken, i didn't steal nobody's pens."

The blue scales on her face grew red. She walked forwards and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Sans! I know it was you! Those cost me a fortune, so if you don't give them back I'll snap that fragile neck of yours before you can make another pun!"

The skeleton tried not to laugh. 

"oh come on undyne, i'm a de _pen_ dable guy! don't let this  _blot_ out our friendship."

She let go of him with a snarl.

"If you don't return those pens in the next two hours i'll rip your skull off, paint it, and send it to Mexico as a present."

Sans let out a chuckle. "wow pal, that wasn't exactly a _rib tickler_ if you know what i mean."

Undyne pointed at him, eyes narrowed. "Pens. Two hours. Or else." She turned and stalked out of the office, making sure to slam the door behind her. Sans smoothed out his shirt. examining the white fabric for holes. None this time. His vest was a bit wrinkled though, but he supposed it would be alright for today.

Standing up, he took his notes and papers, and stuffed them back into the file. He was tired, and wanted to desperately get a drink at Grillb's. Before he left, he took the pens that he had stolen from Undyne's place, and teleported to her office, setting them on her desk. He then stepped back into the tear of reality into the warm environment of Grillby's, the smell of alcohol hanging in the air.

Walking over to the bar, he hopped up on a stool, and waved a hello to Grillby. The fire elemental nodded a greeting in return, and walked over.

"Hello Sans. Fancy seeing you here," he stated politely. Sans rested his head on the bar counter.

"give me the strongest drink you've got, grillbs. just put it on my tab."

The elemental sighed, and turned to grab a bottle on the shelf. He set it in front of Sans.

"It's on the house. Your appearance here is rare nowadays."

"damn work," Sans mumbled, popping the cap off and taking a long chug. The whiskey started to calm his senses.

"Mind me asking what is making you so unhappy?" Grillby asked.

Sans sighed. "it's nothing."

The fire elemental looked pointedly at Sans. The skeleton rolled his eyes. "aight, i'll tell you what happened."

After he had recapped the day's events, he took another chug of his booze.

Grillby was silent for a little, deep in thought.

"You should take some time off later, the load may be getting to you."

He paused.

"And about your new case, just... Be careful."

Sans waved the warning off. "i've got nothing to be worried about, grillbs. criminals like that aren't that hard to deal with. thanks anyways."

"Pride comes before the fall," Grillby said in a singsong voice before moving away to tend to another costumer.

Sans snorted. He'd dealt with almost every type of crook there was to be dealt with. Why would this one be any different?

_Yeah,_ he thought as he continued to drink. _I don't need to be worried._

_I'll be fine._  

 


	2. Frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm happy to see that some people like this story, haha. By the way, the story is technically set in around the 1930's-40's, sometime after prohibition and such. But there will be modern themes and places that probably didn't exist back then. (Also, since this is in the Undertale fandom, the Great Depression does not take place in this fic.) So think old timey, but crossed with a more modern Las Vegas. Or you can just let your imagination set the scene. :)  
> -Goukyou

Sans woke up in his bed with a splitting headache. How was he already hungover? It had been too long since he had last drank... He wasn't as tolerant as he thought he had been. Clawing at his eye sockets, he groaned. He didn't want to step foot out of his nice, comfy bed.

_Just ten more minutes,_ he thought, rolling over on his side, and bundling the blankets tighter around him. He just needed a little time for his head to clear up. Then he would head out to HQ.

He lay there, hoping to grab some more shuteye, but it was to no avail. His head was pounding and aching, throwing the mere thought of sleep out the window. Sans finally gave in, sitting up groggily. He winced as the pain from his cranium increased. He had to grab something to sooth his pain. Hopefully there was still some coffee grains in the cabinet.

Fully standing, he made his way from his bedroom down the hall to the kitchen. He glanced in the mirror as he exited his room to see that he was wearing his boxer shorts and a white shirt. When had he changed?

Actually, had he even left the bar by himself last night?

Bits of memory came trickling back to him. Oh right. Grillby had phoned paps, who had brought a sleepy and drunk Sans back to their apartment.

His brother was definitely the coolest.

He stretched, feeling his aching bones pop satisfyingly. He should get that drink now. Walking over to the countertop, he grabbed a bag of coffee grounds from the cabinet and poured them into the brand new coffee maker Papyrus had bought. He waited till it was ready then added the cream, sugar, and milk. As it cooled down, he thought about the work he would do for the day. If he couldn't find any more trails or information about Frisk, he'd have to go to Vegas directly to get some more info.   
He REALLY didn't want to do that.  
But seeing the circumstances, the chances were slim that he'd get off the hook.

He took his mug out from under the machine, and took a hearty sip. The magic that was infused in the drink helped clear his mind a bit. The pain had decreased to a dull throb.

Sitting down at the wooden table they owned, Sans allowed his mind to drift a bit. He was tired and pissed.

"BROTHER! I SEE THAT YOU'RE UP NOW!" Papyrus yelled, stepping into the kitchen. Sans winced. The noise wasn't doing much to help his headache.

"yeah. sorry bro, i didn't mean for ya to have to take me back."

"ALL IS WELL, BROTHER! I KNOW THAT SOMETIMES YOU LIKE TO, LET LOOSE AS THE OTHER PATRONS AT THE BAR CALL IT, BUT YOU MUST TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THAT YOU CANNOT DRINK TOO MUCH, OR THIS WILL HAPPEN! I DO NOT THINK ASGORE WILL BE PLEASED WITH YOUR ACTIONS."

Sans sighed. "s'kay. i'm fine now. i'll deal with the boss later. right now i've gotta drink this then get to work."  
He reached across the table to grab the newspaper that lay in the center. Papyrus must have picked it up this morning.

"YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD THE MORNING OFF. OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE DRAGGED YOUR LAZY BONES OUT OF BED LONG AGO!"

Sans smiled a little at his bro. Papyrus was growing up. Sans felt like he was becoming the younger sibling nowadays.

"thanks for bringing me home paps. i woulda been stuck at the bar if it hadn't been for you." Papyrus puffed out his chest in pride, and adjusted his brown tweed jacket a little.

"YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY WELCOME SANS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FAILS TO RISE ABOVE THE EXPECTATIONS! JUST WAIT BROTHER, I'LL SOON JOIN UNDYNE IN HER HOMICIDE AND CRIMINAL CASES!"

Sans felt his eyes go black for a second. Despite Papyrus' dreams and hopes, he didn't want his brother to join Undyne in her field of work. Mainly because the homicide cases were usually gruesome and dangerous. He just... Didn't want his brother to be a part of something like that. 

"you'll be there soon enough," he lied through his teeth. Papyrus smiled happily, oblivious to his brother's cheerily false tone.

 "I MUST GET READY FOR WORK NOW! YOU TOO, SANS. PLEASE BE READY TO LEAVE WHEN I AM, OKAY?" Sans nodded, and gave his bro a thumbs up. Papyrus seemed satisfied, and left the kitchen, humming a jumpy tune that had been aired on the radio. Sans drank his coffee as slow as he could, letting the last few drops slowly make their way down the inside and into his mouth. He stood and set it on the counter to wash later, then went back to his room.

Throwing off his boxers and shirt, he pulled on his white button up shirt, then some black pants. He then grabbed his dark blue work vest from the chair by his desk, and slipped it on. Great. All that was left was his tie. Rummaging through his closet, he pulled it out. Perfect. Straightening it out, he tied it as he stepped out of his room.  
"BROTHER! ARE YOU READY TO LEAVE YET?"  
"ready bro," he responded, following his brother down the stairs of their apartment and into the street where Papyrus' red Chrysler CL stood. Hopping into one of the front seats, he sat back and relaxed a bit as Papyrus twiddled with the joystick, before moving the car into drive.  

As they started to speed down the street, Sans couldn't help but think about his new mission. Why of all people did it have to be HIM? He didn't want to leave Paps alone just to catch some robber that was managing to evade the police by a hair. Doggo would be a better candidate, because at least he could smell her out, but him? He had good magic levels, but knowing the MIA, there were much more important cases out there to be attended to that he just wasn't aware of yet. The MIA was one of the only monster-run agencies out there, and the employees were valued because of their magic usage which could help solve cases at a much faster rate than that of a human. So sending out a detective like him to do something like this... It was really darn stupid. 

Papyrus, who was seemingly oblivious to his brother's bad mood, kept a cheery smile plastered on his face all throughout the car ride, waving at random passerby's on the street when he could. His mood just seemed to make Sans more frustrated and unhappy. His brother was too vulnerable to be left alone. Not that anyone would really break into their apartment or anything, but racial tensions between monsters and humans had heightened a little in the past year or so due to an... Unfortunate incident. There were no more monster hate groups out there thankfully, but Sans had heard of some rather upsetting news from his co-workers. Monsters needed to be a little extra cautious. And knowing Papyrus, he'd probably give anyone trying to attack him a hug rather than defend himself.

So that's why he had to stay here. If he didn't, who knew what could happen to Papyrus?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter was short, I've been really sick lately and this was all I managed to get out for now. Future chapters will be longer!


	3. Annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe  
> So another note  
> I swear that there will be Frans, Charisk, Frasriel, and (MonsterFrisk??) Also some implied Chans, but it's rather subtle and more of a friend thing.  
> Though, I will warn you, this work has a LOT of angst. It will hopefully inspire emotions within you dear readers.  
> THAT BEING SAID:  
> Have a great day!

Sans and Papyrus arrived at HQ after around ten minutes of driving. The building was disguised as a regular office, when in reality, highly confidential information was stored inside. Papyrus hopped out of the car eagerly, excited for a new day of work. Sans was a bit slow to follow. He was dreading the talk he would have with Asgore. He'd have to explain why he couldn't investigate the case further, and why he couldn't take a trip to Las Vegas.  
And Asgore wasn't someone to take no as an answer kindly.

The two walked in through the front door, and were greeted by the secretary at the desk, Sue, a petite little monster who was as vicious as she was cute.

"Hello! What a pleasure to have you here at this establishment." Sue then held out her hand expectantly. "ID's please?" She asked sweetly. Sans rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew that the friendly attitude she was putting on was just an act. Sue wasn't just a secretary, she was like the main guard for this place. He could see the faint outline of a gun in her coat pocket.

"morning sue," he said, pulling out his wallet. He held up his ID card to the monster. She looked it over, then smiled for real.  
"Sans! Sorry, I've been on maternity leave, so I didn't recognize you right away."  
Sans waved his hand in dismissal and gave her a grin. "'s fine. how's the baby?'  
Her expression changed to a exhausted one. "He's fine. I got a nanny to take care of him while I'm at work, but it's still a pain to wake up every night to feed the little bugger." She checked Papyrus' ID as she talked. Sans could see the bags under her eyes.  
She perked up a bit. "But someone's got to keep this place in check! And nobody can do it better than me~"

Sans let out a chuckle, and waved goodbye to the monster as he and his brother walked past her desk and into the elevator at the end of the room. "talk to ya later sue," he said as the doors closed. Papyrus sighed, a tad annoyed.

"MUST YOU ALWAYS TAKE FOREVER TO TALK BROTHER? WE ARE ALREADY LATE AS IT IS."

He sighed a little. "i was just catching up with an old friend bro, no need to get all angry."

Papyrus didn't object, but merely huffed and crossed his arms. The doors opened with a ding on the second floor. This was the place where the junior investigators usually went. Papyrus stepped out of the elevator, bad mood forgotten. "HAVE A GREAT DAY, BROTHER!" he called, and sauntered off to his office. Sans smiled. His bro was just the greatest.

"Sansy! There you are!"

_oh for pete's sake..._

Nancy shoved past Papyrus and bounded into the elevator. She clutched Sans' arm and attempted to give him a peck on the cheek, which he narrowly avoided in time.

"Why are you so late Sansy? I was so worried about you~ How do you think it affects me when I get worried? Stress causes wrinkles!" She leaned into him even more, and Sans sighed.

"i can't talk right now, Nancy. i've got an appointment with Asgore i need to get to."

She gave him a little pout, and Sans mentally made a note to try and avoid her as much as possible today. He was already annoyed enough.

The elevator dinged and Sans started to step out when Nancy quickly pressed the elevator button for the basement.

"Oopsie!" She said coyly, and Sans jolted back as the doors slid shut in front of his face. He turned to Nancy angrily.  
"Nancy! i told you, i've got to get to a meeting _now."_

She trailed a finger up his arm to his vertebrate. "Oh please. Asgore won't mind if you're a few minutes late. Besides, I wanted to show you something."

Sans really didn't like where this was going.

"Nancy, look, i really have to be getting back up there. this is serious."

She sighed, and pushed him back up against the wall. "Sansy, you worry too much. You need to learn to... Relax a little." She let her hand slip down his chest a little.

Sans _really_ didn't like where this was going. He gently tried to push Nancy off of him but he underestimated her strength. She pushed herself against him and leaned towards his skull, her lips parted slightly. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, stroking his spine.

Now, Sans had to admit. Nancy was hot. There was no doubt about it. Almost any other monster in HQ would kill to be in his position right now. But he just... Wasn't really into her.  
The elevator let out a ding to announce their arrival to the basement.  
Nancy let out a whine of annoyance at the disturbance. She took Sans' wrist and lead him into the dark, musty room. It smelled of paint and dust. The basement was actually just a storage space for HQ to use.

"Nancy, what are you doing?" Sans asked. He somehow was still putting up with this nonsense. She lead him into a smaller room, where inside lay-

A mattress.

It was a bit torn up and dusty, but otherwise in good condition.

_oh_

_OH_

He had just thought she wanted to get him alone to try and seduce him, or persuade him to go on a date with her.

He hadn't really expected  _this._

Sans wasn't a virgin. He wasn't oblivious. He just hadn't really thought that this was what Nancy had wanted.

She closed the door behind her, and locked it, then turned to Sans. "Finally. We can get some... Alone time together."

Sans backed up a little. He knew that if he had to, he could take her on in an encounter, but he was still a bit tired and drained from last night. And Nancy had rather high magic levels.

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest, feeling his ribcage. Sans grabbed her wrists. "Nancy, stop."

Looking up at him, her brows furrowed. "What's the matter?" She then took on a glazed expression. "Oh, it must be your first time..."

Sans slowly peeled her off of him. "what? no, it's just... i don't want this."

She clucked a little in disapproval. "Sansy, you know that's not true." She began to unbutton her shirt. Sans looked around frantically for something he could use in self defense. 

Then it hit him. 

He was such an idiot. He could just use a shortcut to get out of here.

Summoning his magic, he felt his left eye flare up in flames of cyan and gold. The fabric of time and reality tore instantly, and his shortcut appeared behind him. He started to step backwards-

"No!" Nancy yelled, and she grabbed his leg, her shirt half off, and yanked him towards her. Sans fell backwards and hit his head on the floor, disrupting his focus. His magic dissipated.

"ugh..." he groaned a little, and rubbed his skull, sitting up to see a furious Nancy.  
"Sansy! Don't do that again! You might hurt yourself." Sans stood shakily, but was pushed back down to the floor. "I see your magic levels are a bit weak," she purred. "I guess I'll have to be the dominant one."

She took him to the mattress and laid him down, sitting on top of him. "Oh Sansy, I've waited so long for this~ Oh you're just too cute sometimes!"

Sans snapped.

He was angry, annoyed, and confused, and now he was officially late for his meeting.

"Nancy," he growled. "get. off. of. me."

She froze, seeing his blackened eye sockets, then her face scrunched into a pout. "Oh jeez, fine. I get it, you've got a meeting. We'll just do it some other time~~"

"off. now." She crawled off of his chest reluctantly. Sans got up, and adjusted his shirt and tie. He was even more tired than before, and now, pissed off too.

He didn't even look at Nancy before he took a shortcut into Asgore's office.

The goat monster jumped a little at the skeleton's sudden appearance. His face grew stern.

"You're late." 

 

  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nancy ya idiot.  
> Another rather short chapter, I know. Life has been SUUUUPER hectic lately. I might post another one tomorrow.  
> Almost had some smut there ( 0_0)  
> What ship are y'all rooting for? Comment down below.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV CHARA!  
> Heck yes my precious demon babe  
> Thanks for your wonderful comments guys, they brighten my day :) sorry for being inactive, life has been super hectic. I'm trying to make my writing more interesting soooooo ;)  
> Not much at all will be said or mentioned about Frisky yet, because her reveal thingy is gonna be GREAT. At least in my opinion.  
> Feedback is always appreactiated guys! :)  
> -Goukyou

Chara crept down the alleyway, keeping his ears and eyes sensitive to any sound or movement. It was late, around 11 PM, and this was usually the time that most casinos were in full swing.

Including one in particular.

He slipped out of the shadows and immediately began to walk with a relaxed, yet confident stride. He stopped outside the casino.

_GOLDEN NUGGET GAMBLING_

"Shitty name for an establishment with such high ratings," he mumbled to himself. But that was beside the point. Frisk had asked him to check the place out before they executed their plan, and that's what he was here to do.  
He tousled his reddish brown hair, then rumpled up his shirt a bit. Casinos weren't that formal, and he didn't want to stand out.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Neon lights flashed in his face, and he winced at the sudden contrast from the darkness outside.

The place was filled with mostly humans, as monsters weren't too appreciated here. But some managed to sneak their way in with pure wealth, only to lose all their money in a single dice toss against some lucky sap.

Chara hated both races with a passion. They were filthy pieces of trash, every one of them. They would abandon and hurt you if given the slightest chance.

He hated them all. Except for Frisk and Asriel, of course. And maybe MK. The jury was still out on that one.

He stopped to look around the main entrance. The ceiling was painted gold, with sparkly chandeliers hanging down everywhere. He rubbed the red carpet beneath his feet, noting the fluffiness of it. It cost probably about fifty for a square foot.

Jesus, this place was a gold mine!

Chara smirked and continued to explore. He still had to find the vault. The rich bastard that owned the place had to keep his money SOMEWHERE.

As he made his way through the crowd, he couldn't help but notice two beady-eyed monsters following him. They were wearing rather long coats and brown fedoras, so it obstructed his view of their faces.  
He was more than a bit annoyed now. He had work to do, and these pricks were probably gonna waste his time with an endeavor of some sorts. He decided to make a sharp turn into the men's restroom just to make sure. As predicted, they copied his moves, slinking into the bathroom seconds after him. Chara turned around to face them.

"Alright. What do you assholes want?"

He was more than a bit shocked to see two female monsters standing in front of him. One was a purple cat, the other a crocodile.

They sure were desperate to be waltzing in here. 

"Oh my god, like, Catty, I thought you said we weren't going to make ourselves obvious," the crocodile huffed. Catty gave her a sharp glare.

"Shut up Bratty, we have, like, important stuff to do. But I wanna get away from this hella gross bathroom as fast as possible, so come on."

Chara felt a rush of exasperation. He knew what this was, this had happened quite a few times before.

"Sorry ladies, I'm not interested. I'm not really into that sort of stuff. 'Sides, I aint got money to pay for your... Services."

The two monsters gave him a look of confusion.

"What?" Catty said.

"Cut the act and get out of here you whores," he spat. Their faces turned to looks of disgust

"Ew, gross. We're not here for that. Do I look like a prostitute to you?"

He looked her up and down mockingly. "Nah. You're too fat to be one."

Suddenly, a green scaly fist came flying at his face, landing a solid punch to his nose. "You're, like, a bigger piece of shit than I thought," Bratty said as Chara stumbled back, clutching his bloody nose. "We wanted to just, you know, talk and stuff, but it looks like you're going to make this super duper hard."

"Spill it, what do you two pricks want?"

Catty pulled out a small parcel from inside her trench coat. "Look, we know that you're working with Frisk, and we want in."

"Yeah, totes," Bratty agreed.

Chara snorted. "Fat chance. She doesn't form truces or alliances. I'm lucky enough to even be working with her."

"Really? Well, take a look at this and see if you change your mind."

She tossed the parcel at him. Chara caught it and tore open the wrapping. Inside was a rolled up document.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, unrolling it and taking a look.

 _CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION  
_ _TO: Las Vegas Police Department_

_MIA DEPARTMENT OF CRIME_

_WANTED SUSPECT: FRISK (Last name unknown)_

_MIA detective date of arrival: TBA_

_Detective on case: Sans Serif_

_Backup detective: Undyne (Last name under changes because of marriage reasons)_

_#48712_  
Columbus Ohio  
MIA certified

Chara was more than a bit shocked. How had they managed to find out that Frisk even was alive?

"Where the hell did you get this?" He asked, his gaze still fixed on the paper.

The two monsters giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Chara threw a glance at them. "Yeah, I would."

"No can do," Catty said, pulling a cigarette out of her pocket. "That is, unless you let us meet Frisk."

Blood boiling, Chara gave them a few choice words then proudly boasted his middle fingers before slipping out of the restroom, wanted poster still in hand. He dashed for the exit of the casino in case they had backup. They did, as he suspected. Three monsters were waiting for him at the casino door, a Knight Knight and two Pyropes. They saw him coming and readied their defenses. Chara paid the three no mind as he blew past them and out the door. They shouted in confusion, probably expecting for him to fight his way out, before starting the pursuit.

Hearing them behind him, Chara swerved to the right ran into the middle of the busy street, hoping over car hoods and narrowly dodging other moving vehicles. The monsters followed closely behind, hot in pursuit. He made it across the street and ran down the sidewalk, barreling through the pedestrians on the sidewalk. He heard some yell and curse as they were shoved aside a second time by the monsters on his tail. Seeing a drainpipe that lead to a building roof, Chara jumped and grabbed the plastic tube, shimmying up  to the top. A fireball whizzed straight by his head, embedding itself into the brick of the wall. Adrenaline rushing, Chara continued to climb, ignoring the fact that the knight knight was trying to rip the drain out of the wall. His fingertips finally clasped the edge of the roof just as the pipe split, falling away. Kicking it away from him just in time, Chara watched as it fell to the ground below with a clatter. He was now dangling precariously from the edge by just his fingertips.

The pyropes began to shoot at him again, their fireballs now hitting their mark. Chara winced as the scorching flames singed his back and legs. He began to pull himself up, arms trembling with strain. The burning heat wasn't doing much to help either. With a burst of strength, he hoisted his torso over the edge, then lifted his legs and fell forwards onto the flat surface of the roof. As much as he wanted to just stop and lay there, he had to keep moving so he could shake them off. He wasn't scared, or afraid of combat. Chara was trained to kill if he had to, and these monsters were hardly a threat. He just didn't want any squealers getting away. Then they'd have to move again and well... Las Vegas was a gold mine. They couldn't just give that shit up to some half-assed gang with far less expertise and skill.

He stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow. Looking around a little, he noticed how most of the gaps between the buildings were either non-existant or small enough to clear. He could just travel from roof to roof like this, and not worry about taking damage from magic attacks. Taking a few steps back, he ran forwards until he was at the edge of the roof and jumped. Landing on both his feet, he continued running and jumping, the cool night air feeling wonderful on his hot face. The growls and grunts of his prosecutors were growing fainter. They were too dumb and clumsy to get up here anyways. Feeling a rush of satisfaction, Chara smiled to himself. He had completed his mission, grabbed some precious information, and left a couple of bastards in the dust. 

Though, he did not anticipate the next gap to be so wide.

Perspective was key in navigation, and Chara had just let himself fall two stories into an alleyway. He yelled in surprise and landed with a hard crash into a dumpster bin. 

Groaning, he tried to stand but was hit with a spell of dizziness. He must have hit his head. When the alleyway wasn't spinning anymore, he slowly climbed out, cursing himself for being so damn foolish.

"It's bedtime for you, little human."

Chara now cursed out loud as he turned to see Knight Knight and the Pyropes standing at the entrance of the alleyway.

He briefly considered running, but then remembered that all the alleyways in Las Vegas were one way trips. You went in one way and out the same. 

Ultimately, he was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah  
> Sickness is terrible  
> But now i've got more time to do unproductive crap!  
> Hope you guys liked this chapter  
> ALSO  
> Chara or Sans?  
> Comment your opinion~~


	5. Forced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooza  
> all my stories have officially been updated  
> merry late christmas yoooo  
> Also  
> If there's a ship y'all want to see in this story, comment down below, and I'll try to incorporate it into the plot as a lil present and apology for not updating  
> Any ships except ones that include incest or extreme pedophilia are fine!  
> If there is one with slight pedophilia, I'll age up the characters to make it acceptable if possible. (e.g. frans)  
> I might also allow some OC's to be used, so please give any ideas or suggestions you have. I'll only allow for a short time, cause I have the future chapters planned out, and won't be able to make sudden changes later on.

~~~~"Sans, I'm sorry, but this is final."

"boss, just listen to me, I can't leave paps alone. he needs me to look after him!"

Asgore sighed, and placed his teacup down gently. "I can arrange for him to stay with someone during your absence."

Sans snorted. "yea? Like who, boss?"

"Undyne, perhaps," he mused, staring thoughtfully at the clock on the wall.

"like hell that'll happen. they've never met, and you know how violent undyne can get!"

The goat monster chuckled. "Sans, trust me on this. I think the two of them will settle very nicely. She matches his energetic personality completely. And if anything goes wrong, he can just stay with Alphys."

As he tried to think of another excuse, Asgore placed a large, reassuring paw on his shoulder. "How about this Sans. Now, if you go, not only will I vow to have Papyrus taken care of, I'll also give you double the amount you would earn from this job." 

"an' if i don't?"

His grip on Sans' shoulder tightened a little. "I'll have no choice but to demote you for disobeying direct orders."

Well, that was pretty much the final nail in the coffin. Sans had spent pretty much his entire life working for this position, and he wasn't about to lose it now.

Giving the monster one last glare, he held out his hand in submission. "fine. we've got a deal. but if anything happens to my bro-"

Asgore dismissed his warning with a lighthearted chuckle. "Yes, yes, you'll probably give me hell. Now, your train is scheduled to leave this Friday. You've got that much time to pack and make preparations. I've arranged for you to stay in a rather nice apartment complex. Nothing too fancy, but elegant enough to be safe for confidential work. I'll give you the directions when you depart." He stood up, and smiled warmly. "Now get cracking, Sans!"  
The skeleton tried to remain indifferent to his boss' good mood but eventually caved in with a grin.  
"aight boss. i'll start packin'."

~~~o-______----------------_____-o~~~

 

Chara limped up the flight of stairs into the dimly lit apartment hall. His footsteps seemed to echo in the darkened hallway as he crept along, across the old, worn down floorboards. Finally, he came to the door on the furthest left section. Giving a few soft knocks, it creaked open, and he saw the white, furry face peering out at him.

"Excelsior," he murmured. The click of a lock was heard, and the door opened fully to reveal a rather tall goat monster. He wore a brown vest and tweed pants with a smart looking fedora.  
"Come on in, Chara," he laughed, slapping him hard on the back. Chara yelped a little. He had gotten pretty roughed up back in the alley.

"Dammit, that hurt you piece of shit," he spat, but Asriel just laughed.

"Come off it. We're just getting ready to eat, bro. Frisk is in her room, and MK is preparing noodles."

Chara made a face. They had been eating noodles for around a week now.

"Hey," Asriel smiled. "It's not that bad. We just gotta wait until the next job. Then, we'll probably be eatin' filet mignon for breakfast."

"Holy shit, that sounds so good right now," Chara mumbled, and made his way with Asriel into the small, dirty kitchen. MK stood at the stovetop stirring the noodles. He did so by holding the spoon in his mouth, since the guy had no arms.

"Noodles are ready!" he chirped, turning around, his voice slightly muffled. A stained white apron was tied around his torso. "Welcome back yo! How was the mission bro?"

"Interesting," he grumbled, taking a few forks out of the silverware drawer.

"Yo, Frisk wants to see you. Take her a bowl, cause she's gonna be eating in her room tonight. I think she's got a plan! Gosh, I'm so excited!" His eyes seemed to shine with childlike glee.

Chara rolled his eyes, then grabbed two bowls of the sticky pasta and walked out of the kitchen to the right, where three doors stood. The one at the back was Frisks, and had quite a few locks on it. He tapped the door with his foot.  
"Room service."

"Come on in," a voice came from inside, and he pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was pretty much pitch black, spare the lamp at the desk where a rather small and petite woman sat. He came up beside her and set the bowls down on the desk next to her, then went back to close the door. This entire apartment was all about secrecy. Only the boss and one person knew about the job at hand, so that the other's wouldn't be able to confess if they were caught.

"How was the mission?" Frisk asked tenderly, turning around in her chair to look at him. He sat down on the twin sized bed that stood next to the desk and gave a shrug of his shoulders. 

"I got jumped by a couple of fellas. They found out about the operation and wanted in."

"Did you take care of them?"

He nodded.

Frisk seemed to smile, from what he could see in the damp light. 

"That's my Chara," she grinned, and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Now the criminal couldn't hold back his grunt of pain. Damn, they had roughed him up pretty bad.

Frisk withdrew her hand quickly. "Are you okay?" She extended a hand towards his face, but he flinched away on instinct. The sudden movement brought another bout of searing pain to his arm.

"Naw, I'm fine. Just a bruise." 

Glaring, his boss scooted forwards on her chair to gain better access to his injuries. "Yeah, sure. Hold still,  _chamaco."_

She gently began touching his arm, feeling around for any serious wounds. Chara gave up and let her work. 

He tried not to think about how soft her hands were, and how good it felt when she touched his face to examine him. Her touch was electrifying, and sent ripples of excitement down his spine. 

But...

They were partners. Business partners to be exact. He couldn't... 

He needed to stay focused, damn it.

Their relationship was strictly work.

He couldn't be distracted.

So he pushed away the warm feeling that gnawed at his chest, and tried not to let his mind wander to dangerous places as she ran her hands over his injured leg.

After she had finally finished her tantalizing session, she sat back and pouted. "Chara, you've got to be more careful. I hate seeing you, or the rest of our team, hurt."

Stars, did she have to include the rest of the team too? 

"Yeah, I got it. But I was pretty much screwed over. Managed to get out though, so that's really what matters."

Frisk gave his arm and leg one last look, before reaching onto her desk to grab a stairfait

"Take this. Then, I want you to eat some pasta and rest."

Chara's eyes widened at the sight of the food. "Where did you get this?"

She laughed. "Across the street, of course. I got it on the house, if you know what I mean."

He hungrily wolfed down the starfait. As soon as he finished, she forced him to get some rest. "You can stay in my room for now. But I want to hear those z's, or else you'll be getting cold pasta for breakfast."

"Really, Frisk, I'm fine."

She huffed, and pushed him down onto the bed, then planted a small kiss to his forehead.

"Get some rest, _pequeño_."

She turned back to her desk and continued to work on the plan, while Chara lay on her bed, more restless than ever now.

"Gods save me," he murmured quietly. He hoped for the sweet embrace of sleep to overtake him, but it never came.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksjhkajklsdjasd  
> Charisk  
> Charisk  
> Charisk  
> My heart melts for those two  
> aaaaaaaaaa  
> So we got some fluff and angst here.  
> Finally met Frisk! She cares a lot about her comrades, as you can tell.  
> Poor Chara :(  
> But, her final reveal will appear soon.  
> She's part latino btw  
> cause latino's are hawt  
> Remember to comment what ships you would like to see!  
> ~Goukyou


	6. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hawt damn it's been a while  
> okay so the reason I don't update as much is because I'm starting to also get involved in other fandoms, and while Undertale is still awesome, I'm a lil preoccupied with some other stuff  
> No, I'm not abandoning this story don't worry.  
> Also remember, this is set back in time, but there's still lots of modern stuff like all them fancy clubs and casinos and stuff.

Sans sighed to himself as the train sped along the rich countryside of Nevada. He would be arriving in Las Vegas soon.

According to Asgore, the situation had apparently become much more 'dire' during the past few days, and Sans was needed right away. He had barely gotten any time to say goodbye to Papyrus before he was shoved into a train with a small suitcase and a shitty attitude. 

The ride had been going on for a few hours, and the only person he could think about was Paps. Was he gonna be okay by himself? The poor guy didn't even know Undyne, and yet he was being placed under her brutal care. The fish lady would have hell to pay if anything happened to him. Like, actual hell.

But for the moment, everything was relatively peaceful. He could almost feel relaxed by the tranquil scenery that flashed before his eyes. 

All of that changed when the train finally pulled to a stop. Nighttime had fallen, and his vision was limited, but even so, he could tell that Las Vegas was so. Damn. HUGE. 

How was he supposed to find some small-time criminal in this hellhole of a city?

Groaning, he walked over to the street and looked for the street names and addresses. His apartment was somewhere around here.  
After thirty minutes of asking and walking around in circles, he finally found the musty, run down building. Holy shit, couldn't have Asgore picked at least a more decent location?

The lady at the front desk treated him warmly enough, but he still felt awkward. The entire place was so run down he felt overdressed in his jeans and collared shirt. The feeling only grew as he got the first glimpse of his new apartment. 

The place was  _tiny!_

Like the size of his kitchen back home, which barely fit him and paps for breakfast. The only thing that didn't suck though was the view. He could see the entire city from here, and all of its gleaming lights that stood out like tiny beacons in the night sky. Technology had advanced quite a bit after the humans had nearly avoided the stock market crash. Economics were flourishing, which meant more advancements for the human world. And it was also thanks to the help of monsters and their magic.

Suddenly, the rotary dial phone by his desk began to ring. Picking it up, Sans heard the static filled voice of Asgore on the other line.

"Did you arrive safely?"

Smirking, the skeleton flipped a brief middle finger to the phone before answering. "yeah, but may i ask why ya chose such a bummed out place for me? couldn't i at least have stayed in some motel with actual working water?" 

 His boss sighed. "It's the best we could do. This town is packed, you know."

"yeah, alright." He then straightened up. "how's papyrus?"

"Perfectly fine, Sans. He and Undyne are becoming very good friends, actually."

_"friends my ass,"_ he thought, but kept it to himself. "that's good. is he getting to bed on time? what kind of pasta are ya feeding him? is it gluten-free?"   
"Jesus Sans, calm down," Asgore groaned. "Like I said, he's fine. Plus, I'm not calling to talk about him. This is about your case."

"and?"

"We need you to go out tonight, first thing. We've got a tip that the culprit is going to target the Golden Nugget Casino, and that the heist is taking place tonight."

Sans practically deflated with despair. "tonight?"

"Yes Sans, tonight. I've put some extra notes in your case file, so please check them out when you can, but be discreet and leave nothing out in the open, even in your apartment. It may appear that some people already know of your arrival in this town."

"great," Sans muttered. "aight, i'll head out. any final requests before i hang up?"

"Yes, stay on your toes."

"boss, I'm a skeleton. i don't have toes."

And with that, he hung up.

_Heist tonight, eh?_

He checked the clock. Casinos usually went in full swing starting around eleven to midnight. He had around an hour to prepare.

An hour was all he needed, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter gonna be up soon!  
> IT'S GOING DOWN THEN!  
> Be ready for a LOT of weird innuendos friends.  
> Toodles!  
> -Goukyou


	7. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's finally been posted!  
> Also, the songs in this chapter I would recommend listening to while reading are in the following order:  
> Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega  
> Drop the Mambo  
> Lone Digger by Caravan Palace  
> Just little scene setters :)

Sans shielded his eyes a little from the flashing sign. The "Golden Nugget" casino advertised more than just gambling apparently. He wanted nothing more than to leave, but he had a job to do. And the sooner he did it, the sooner he could leave this hell-hole of a city. 

Stepping inside, the skeleton was greeted with loud, blasting music. A jazzy yet electronic tune swirled through the air, and those who weren't gambling or drinking were literally getting down on the dance floor.

_"A little but of Monica in my life,_

_A little bit Erica by my side,_

_A little bit of Rita's what I need_

_A little bit of Tina's what I seek..."_

Stars, this was going to be a long night.

Pulling out the photo he had received in the case file, he examined Frisk's face closer. He had to admit, she was pretty.  _She's also a criminal,_ he chided himself. He needed to get his act together. 

Walking past the dance floor, Sans made his way farther into the heart of the casino. As he wove through throngs of monsters and humans alike, he kept an eye out for suspicious persons and of course, Frisk.

As he passed by the stage, he couldn't help but look up at the young man who was singing. He was rather tall, and had reddish brown hair that reached down to his shoulders. But what really caught Sans' attention were his eyes. They were a bright crimson, and seemed to glimmer with something that he couldn't quite identify. 

He felt like he knew the kid from somewhere, but the memory refused to surface.

Shrugging it off, he continued his search.

It wasn't long before he found his target.

Frisk was literally in plain sight, sitting at the bar, chatting with the other patrons who seemed more interested in her body rather than what she had to say. She wore a short black dress with no back and matching black elbow high gloves. Making his way over to her, he waited until their conversation had died down before taking the empty seat next to her.

She eyed him with no look in particular and continued to sip her drink.

Sans ordered a Bloody Mary and after receiving his oder, took a few swigs before leaning in closer to his suspect.

"are you frisk?" he asked, putting on his most charming smile. She smirked at him and took another swig of her drink before answering.

"In the flesh. What can I do for a fine man such as you?"

He slipped his hand into his coat pocket and felt the handcuffs inside rattle as he pulled them out.

"you're under arrest, ma'am, from the bureau of the department of public safety. please remain silent and come with me."

Her face flashed with shock for a second before melting back into a flirtatious but sarcastic smile.

"Alright. Under one condition dear sir." She leaned in closer than Sans was comfortable with. He shifted back in his seat a little.

Her next words were almost a whisper.

"You're going to have to catch me first."

Before he could even react, she was off, running across the casino and weaving through the crowd of people easily. Sans ran after her, shouting curses angrily. He swore he heard her laugh.

She jumped right over a pool table, but Sans was still hot on her heels. Literally. He had no idea how she ran with those things, they were like four inches tall. But she was heading for the entrance, and if she made it outside, he'd never catch her.

With no other ideas left, he shortcutted to what he hoped would be right in front of her, and not in the wall or door itself. Frisk yelped in surprise as he appeared right in front of her, but her momentum caused her to crash straight into him. They both cursed as they fell into a jumbled heap on the floor. Taking the brief moment, he pulled out the handcuffs and managed to snap them around one of her wrists. But Frisk had already yanked her arm back, and had taken off again, this time in the direction of the dance floor. Sans shortcutted again right behind her, and grabbed her free wrist. 

He wasn't expecting her to kick him in the stomach. He grunted, but recovered in time to snap the other handcuff onto her wrist. 

"you're coming with me missy, and this is definitely going to count against you in court," he muttered as she struggled against him.

And then he was being dragged along as she pulled him in the direction of a hallway he hadn't noticed.

"hold still dammit!" he hissed. 

"I'll hold still when I want to," she spat back.

Sans had to admit, she was strong. But he was stronger. At least he was until she stomped on his foot with her heels. 

She ran into the hallway as Sans limped as fast as he could after her.

With the last bit of strength he could manage, he tackled her, and then shoved her up against the wall roughly.

"you know, you've been a serious pain in the ass for me tonight," he spat, pulling her up by the chain of the handcuffs.

She winked. "I aim to please, hot stuff." Then, before he could speak, her arms were around his neck and her lips pressed against his. He was so shocked he let go of her, and just stood there, highly confused. Frisk deepened the kiss, and Sans felt his thoughts become hazy. What was happening?

 _You're kissing a criminal. You're kissing a criminal._ He kept thinking to himself over and over again. But for some reason, his mind wouldn't cooperate with his brain. Sure he'd been kissed before, but never like this. Wh _y does it feel so good?_ He didn't notice the feeling of metal scraping against his wrists, or when her hand slipped into his pocket.

Just as rational thought won out, he realized she had slipped completely out of his grasp, taken the key for his handcuffs, released herself, then had cuffed him to the wall.

"what-"

She blew a kiss, and then was gone.

Sans just stood there, dazed.

What on earth had just happened?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know!  
> I hope y'all like it  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
